Sam McCall
Sam is a private investigator who has lived in Port Charles for a few decades now. She is the daughter of Alexis Davis and therefore a member of the Cassadine family. She is the mother of Danny Morgan (via Jason Morgan) and Violet Drake (via Patrick Drake). She also lost a child with Sonny Corinthos. Although she came to town as a con woman, she has been an accepted member of society for years now. Life turned upside down Sam had recently got engaged to Patrick when Andrew Cain showed up claiming to be Jason. Confused, she broke things off with Patrick. She and Drew began a relationship only to be shocked to learn that she was already pregnant with Patrick’s baby. She later gave birth to a daughter, Violet and was able to work out a custody arrangement with Patrick. However, things did not work out with Drew. She couldn’t put her finger on it but something was not quite right. Add to that, Drew was not comfortable with her having another man’s infant. When the real Jason returned, Sam realized that her gut instinct had been right. She and Jason tried to reunite but too much had happened in the in between for it to last. So, Sam decided that she needed to be single for awhile. She moved into her own apartment, began to focus on her children and her PI business. An instant connection By chance, Sam ran into Ramira Velasquez outside of Kelly's one day. Although she knew it was strange, Sam felt an instant connection to the younger woman. They briefly talked, with Sam learning some of the details of Ramira's life before she came to Port Charles. When they parted, Sam couldn't help but wonder what the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach was. By the time she spent an afternoon with Patrick Drake and their children, she had figured it out. Ramira reminded her of her own youth and in a way, of what her first daughter could have been like had she lived. She felt foolish for feeling this way but Patrick, who knew what it was like to lose a child, pointed out that there was nothing wrong with wondering what life would be like had things turned out differently. Sam agreed, despite still having a feeling that was biting at her edges. Personality Sam is a survivor. She has been doing just that since was young. This has led to her doing some things that were not acceptable by the law. She is tough as well, willing to fight if backed into a corner. She will also fight anyone who threatens her family. She is used to being on her own but over the years has slowly let people in. She is a logical thinker in many ways, seeing cases like puzzles pieces that need to be put together. Important Relationships * Danny Morgan: Her son with Jason. She loves him and would do anything for him. * Violet Drake: Her daughter with Patrick. She can't help but spoil her little girl. * Lila McCall: Her daughter with Sonny; lost at birth. She still mourns this loss everyday. * Alexis Davis: Her mother. She learned this later in life and it took some time to adjust to this fact. But now she counts her mother as her closest friend. * Kristina Corinthos Davis: Her sister. She has decided that she is Kristina's protector, even when Kristina doesn't want her to. * Molly Lansing: Her sister. Like Kristina, she will do anything to protect Molly. * Patrick Drake: The father of Violet and one of her closest friends. She is glad that even though they broke up they could remain friends. * Jason Morgan: The father of Danny. They aren't as close as she and Patrick but she still is grateful to him for their time together. * Lucas Jones: Her brother via Julian Jerome. They have only gotten to known one another in the past few years. * Julian Jerome: Her father. She is not close with him even though there have been moments that she has wanted to be. * Leo Falconeri: Her little brother via Julian Jerome. She has already decided she will protect him when necessary. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Sam's misdeeds: * Faked identities and married men to steal their fortune. * Killed Bill Monroe in self defense * Grand auto theft * Threatened to shoot Jasper Jax and later shot at him. * Aided and abetted Sonny Corinthos when he was a fugitive * Impersonated Alicia Montenegro * Punched Det. Jesse Beaudry * Shot and thought she killed Diego Alcazar * Hired armed goons to terrorize Elizabeth Webber and her children in the park * Helped cover up the murder of Claudia Zacchara * Stole a gun from the police department to help cover up Dante's shooting for Sonny * Blackmailed Nikolas into selling his shares of ELQ * Aided and abetted Drew Cain when he was framed for the 'murder' of Nikolas * Threatened to kill Julian if he went near Alexis again * Shot Sonny in the leg and kicked him into a dumpster as a result of a hallucination * Threatened to kill Shiloh Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Sam's medical history: * Suffered from hypothermia after trying to salvage a sunken freighter * Bit by a scorpion * Knocked unconscious after an explosion * Stabbed * Had trouble with her pregnancy, falling several times and requiring a procedure to correct an incompetent cervix. * Had to have an emergency C-section to a placental abruption. Nearly died from postpartum hemorrhaging. Daughter (Lila Rae) was stillborn. * Injected by poison, nearly died. * Fell ill during the encephalitis plague * Shot by Manny Ruiz and suffered extensive damage to her uterus * Required surgery to relive pressure on her brain * Nearly strangled by Diego Alcazar * Hit by Monica Quartermaine while she was driving drunk; broke her hip and required surgery * Choked by Jerry Jacks * Sedated by Jerry Jacks * Left temporarily deaf as a result of a limo explosion * Gave birth to Danny naturally and passed out after * Fainted various times before she discovered she was pregnant with Violet * Pushed off a bridge by Olivia and rendered unconscious; went into labor and gave birth to Violet completely natural. * Had to have surgery to stop internal bleeding from the fall, slipped into coma * Began to have hallucinations and was diagnosed with Toxoplasmosis * Held hostage in a freezer by Shiloh and nearly stopped breathing.